Caught Stealing Again
by michi42355
Summary: The first chapter of my Gaara love story. What will happen when a troublemaker in Suna is about to meet the Kazekage?
1. Chapter 1

"Come back here you thief! You're gonna go to jail!"

I laughed loudly and ran as fast as I could away from those policemen. They'll never be able to catch me. I'm part of the Arime Arime clan is known for their very fast speed and quick thinking, so that was a big advantage for me, especially in this situation.

"Haha! Losers! You'll never be able to catch me! You're too slow!" I said proudly. I took a sharp turn to the right and I lost them. I hid in a corner and looked at the things I stole:A packs of sushi,four cups of microwavable ramen, and a few expensive pieces of jewlery. Crap. I must've dropped some other things while I was running. The reason I steal things is because I don't have a home.

When I was younger, my house was set on fire and I lost everything, including my family. Ever since then,I had to live on the streets. The only family I have left is myself and my uncle, who is the head of the police department, so I see him very often when I got to jail. He's so nice to me. He bails me out of jail most of time. I never asked if I could live with him because I didn't want to be too much of a bother to him. I mean, he already bails me out of jail. even so, I'm always hoping he will invite me to live with him. He always seems so lonely. He doesn't have any kids, or a wife, for that matter. Maybe I could keep him company.  
>As I was getting up to go to another hiding place, I felt someone grab me roughly by the arms. I dropped what I had in my arms, and I looked up quickly and saw it was two policemen. Crap! They found me.<p>

"Well, it looks like we finally found you," one of them said, smirking. God, I hated when they did that.

"What the hell? Put me down immediately!" I almost screamed. I tried wiggling out of their arms, but they were too strong for me. At that point, I was kicking and screaming, flailing my arms around like I was a crazy person. It was then that people stopped and stared.

I kept acting like that until we got to the police station. I was expecting them to take me to my usual cell. They always have one reserved for me. One that's isolated from the rest of the inmates. The didn't like me to talk to the rest of the criminals in jail because they know I can persuade them to do anything.I smiled a little at the fact that I could be a good saleswoman.

Then it came to me. I could persuade these men into letting me go.

"Hey, guys. Can you please let me go? If you do, I promise I'll stay out of your lives forever. I won't do anything bad anymore," I said innocently.  
>They didn't say anything, they just kept walking, holding me by the arms roughly, slightly pushing me around as they walked.<p>

"Where the f*ck are you taking me?" I asked sourly. Since I live on the streets, I hear a lot of things, and I've developed a foul mouth.

The policemen stayed silent. After what seemed like forever, they finally stopped outside a room. The room had a small window. I quickly peeked inside it. From what I saw, there was nothing but two chairs and a desk in there. One of the chairs was behind the desk, and other was in front of it. I looked like a very, very small office.

"Katsumi Arime, you'll wait here until the Kazekage comes," one of them said and they left me in there. This ought to be good...


	2. Chapter 2

I waited hours for the Kazekage to come and waiting in that tiny room was boring as hell. I tried to entertain myself by singing. That got boring after the first two hours of waiting. After the third hour, I was considering sneaking out, but there was nowhere I could escape out of. I could've tried to escape out of that tiny window, but I'm pretty sure there were guards outside of the door and they would just put me back inside.  
>After five hours the Kazekage finally came. I knew it was him because I've seen his face before, patroling the village in the evening and at night. He takes good care of the village. I admire him for that. But I guess I forgot all my admiration for him that day...<br>"Where the crap were you?" I yelled as he walked through the stood there for a moment, observing me. It was obvious he was looking at my different colored eyes and the burns on my face. I was always self-conocious about those and I hated when people would stare at them. Hell, even my family found them weird when they were alive.

"I was working..." he said cooly, sitting down in the chair behind the miniscule desk.

"Ugh..." I said rolling my eyes. I usually don't disrespect important figures like himself, but he made me wait FIVE HOURS.

"So what's so important that you had to make wait hours for you?" I ask acidly.

"Well, many villagers have been complaining about a certain person stealing their property and invading their houses. Do you have any idea who that could be? Could it be you, perhaps?" he asked questioningly.

"Well, m-maybe..." I said flustered and stuttering. I knew people were pissed at the thought of me stealing their stuff, but I never thought they would go complaining to the Kazekage. Crap crap crap! I'm in big trouble now...

"Well, I can't really do anything until I'm certain it's you that's doing these crimes, so I'll let you go now. If this happens one more time, I'll deal with you then," he said as he got up and left the room.

'Great... Just great... What am I gonna do for food? I don't have any money and I promised myself I wouldn't ask Uncle for money... Well, I'm sure I'll come up with something.' I thought to myself.

-2 days later-

"This is just awesome... Two full days without food. I'm so hungry! What am I going to do...? I certainly won't stay and starve myself to death,.." I muttered to myself. It was about 7:00 PM and I've gone two days without any food or drink and I was starving, I was considering stealing food out of someone's house, but then I would have to face the consequences: Another meeting with the Kazekage. At one point, I was thinking of eating of the trash can, but I guess I'm not that desperate. At that point, I thought another meeting with the Kazekage was better than dying of starvation, so I just decided to steal some food. Who knows, maybe I wouldn't caught and Icould get away with it. Yeah, right.


End file.
